


Children

by wildewriter99



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen, Hairy's POV, Hey look a thing not about Padlock, I'm also working on a Clever x Shrignold fic, It's gonna be hilarious, Nothing against Padlock but that's what ALL the fics in this fandom are about, References from all four videos so far, Which I will hopefully finish soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewriter99/pseuds/wildewriter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, we had been children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be reading this poem at my school's open mic night next week :) . Comments are always appreciated.

At some point, we had been children  
With no explicit need to communicate  
To anyone, except with each other.  
In a white kitchen licked by sunlight,  
We understood each other,  
And neglected the other side of the doormat.  
We grew up, to unlock the cabinets  
And set the stove alight  
Only to fry our dispositions,  
Because we had gone mad,  
In our sterile chamber of disillusionment.

At some point, we had been children  
A very long time ago,   
Now Robin is bound to a rocking chair  
Manny is lost in his rotting, tangled brain,  
And my senses are walls of brick and mortar.  
While I’m cynical, I recognize the slipping.  
The feeling of butter under my feet  
Ribbons of sweat between my knuckles  
And the tremors dissolving my ankles  
The sensation of time long gone.  
But what really makes the joints in my hands  
Tense and sore and whispering to reach  
Reach, reach, are the two people next to me.  
And the knowledge that we were born  
And will die together.

At some point, we had been children  
Yearning for the festivities of spring  
And the shamelessness of being outside  
Though admittedly the majesty of spring  
Is a kingdom not without it’s slums  
And smiling princes not without their daggers  
Placed so beautifully between their lips.  
Manny ran off that afternoon   
Without entourage, and Robin & I slept  
With our eyes open under the swoons of   
A full belly. It was only when  
The crickets were practicing their songs,  
That we grew enough worry to search for him.  
We told Manny we loved him  
As soon as we saw him  
Cross-legged and blurry eyed  
Heart ripped open and eaten alive. 

At some point, we had been children  
In our most curious state  
Of uncultured and leadless agreement.  
Though I was the most wary one  
The one who nodded and held my tongue  
As we entered an age of interrogation.  
I am not without my secrets,  
But in truth, I was freezing at the seams  
Bleeding under my skin, fingernails post bitten  
As I fought against the machine.  
It told me over and over to let go  
But what I hold is my family  
As we simultaneously lose our minds  
In what can only be considered   
Normal.


End file.
